bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Isane Kotetsu
|image = |conflict=Zanpakutō Rebellion |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =4 lieutenants are poisoned and incapacitated. |side1 =*Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu *Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba *Lieutenant Momo Hinamori (supportive) *Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto (supportive) |side2 =*Ashisogi Jizō *Tobiume (supportive) *Haineko (supportive) |forces1 =Isane: *Kidō Iba: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō Matsumoto *Zanpakutō Hinamori *Zanpakutō *Zanjutsu *Kidō |forces2 =*Poison Breath *Paralyzing Retractable Blades *Enhanced Speed *Zanpakutō (Bankai) Haineko & Tobiume: *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |casual1 =*Isane, Iba, Rangiku and Momo are incapacitated. |casual2 =*Ashisogi Jizō is uninjured. }} is a fight taking place during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. It focuses upon 4th Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu and 7th Division Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba's fight against 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's Zanpakutō Spirit, Ashisogi Jizō. Prelude As Iba runs past several destroyed buildings, Isane calls out to him. Running over, Iba asks her what the situation is. Revealing Captain Suì-Fēng and the others are fighting at the 6th Division barracks, Isane states the Onmitsukidō has the enemy surrounded and is preventing them from escaping. Saying he understands, Iba states they should hurry to their position and provide backup. As Isane agrees and says there are many fighters who have already been wounded, a nearby Shinigami screams in terror and collapses. When Iba expresses confusion and asks the Shinigami what is wrong, the Shinigami draws their attention to a nearby entrance, where Ashisogi Jizō is floating. As Isane wonders what it is, Ashisogi Jizō tilts its head.Bleach anime; Episode 242 As Iba wonders what it is, Isane theorizes it is Ashisogi Jizō. When Iba asks her how she can tell, Isane tells him to look at it and states she has never seen anything like it. When Ashisogi Jizō makes high-pitched noises, Iba wonders if it is talking to them before saying they have a Zanpakutō Spirit before them regardless of how strange it looks. When Iba proclaims they will capture it and begins to move forward, Isane stops him by putting her hand on his shoulder and states they should not do so yet, prompting Iba to express surprise.Bleach anime; Episode 243 Battle When Ashisogi Jizō emits purple gas from its mouth, Isane notes it appears to be poison. Expressing shock, Iba runs over to the Shinigami on the ground nearby and tells him he must get out of here. As Iba picks the Shinigami up by the collar and throws him away from Ashisogi Jizō, Isane uses Hadō #1. Shō, sending Ashisogi Jizō flying back. As Ashisogi Jizō crashes into a crate, Iba draws his sword and runs forward before slashing at the building. As the top half of the building slides forward, Iba moves back with Shunpo. throws a fireball.]] When Iba tells her they should inform 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi immediately, Isane agrees as Haineko states she is not going to let them do this. As Isane and Iba look around in confusion, Haineko and Tobiume stand on top of a nearby roof. When Isane asks them who they are, Haineko winks. When Tobiume throws a fireball at them, Isane and Iba leap back as the fireball crashes and explodes. As Haineko sends an ash cloud toward them, Isane prepares and fires Hadō #31. Shakkahō, which crashes into the ash cloud and explodes. kicks Tobiume's bell.]] As Iba apologizes to Isane, Haineko asks Tobiume what this was all about, prompting Isane and Iba to express surprise. As Isane and Iba turn, Haineko tells Tobiume it is her job to keep Isane in check because Isane is her target. When Tobiume says she does not understand why she has to back Haineko up and slams her bell into the roof, Haineko expresses surprise before stating this is how it works. Proclaiming they lost their previous battle because Tobiume did not hold up her end, Haineko kicks Tobiume's bell out of the roof. Catching the bell, Tobiume asks Haineko if this is so before stating she recalls them losing because Haineko is an idiot. As Iba wonders what they are doing, Isane says it is weird. Dismissing Haineko and Tobiume's arguing, Iba tells Isane they should move out while they still can. As Isane and Iba begin to run, Tobiume tells them to stop and throws another fireball at the ground near them. As the fireball explodes, Isane shields herself from the blast before looking up. As Iba looks up as well, Tobiume proclaims they are not going to get away as Haineko tells Ashisogi Jizō to show itself, prompting Iba and Isane to express surprise and turn toward the destroyed building. extends blades from its chest.]] As an explosion occurs in the wreckage, Ashisogi Jizō emerges from the dust. As Iba laments this, Isane prepares and fires Hadō #31. Shakkahō. As the sphere of red energy explodes, Ashisogi Jizō appears in front of Isane. As Isane expresses surprise, Ashisogi Jizō extends blades from its chest, forcing Isane to block with her sword. As Iba curses, Isane is sent flying back several feet by the force of the attack before stopping. As Isane looks up, Iba begins to run over to her and asks Isane if she is okay as Haineko lands in front of him. As Iba assumes a battle stance, Haineko does the same and proclaims she will not allow Iba to aid Isane. Getting to her knees, Isane turns around and prepares to attack before noticing her right foot has been damaged. As Isane notes she cannot move, Tobiume appears behind her and asks Isane if she does not know about the power of Ashisogi Jizō. Saying Ashisogi Jizō's ability deprives its victims of the ability to move their limbs, Tobiume states Isane has lost the user of her legs because she was struck by Ashisogi Jizō's attack. As Tobiume says Isane is like a little bird who has just had its wings clipped, Isane expresses anger.Elsewhere, Iba tells Haineko to stand aside and slashes at her with his sword. Blocking, Haineko moves to the side and proclaims it is no use as Iba attacks her once more. When Haineko slashes at him, Iba blocks with his sword before forcing Haineko away. As Iba and Haineko continue to clash, Isane tightens her grip on her sword and slashes at Tobiume, who leaps away. As Tobiume lands and prepares to throw a fireball at Isane, 5th Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori appears next to her and attacks Tobiume's bell with her sword. Expressing surprise, Tobiume moves away as Momo slashes at her. When Isane calls out to her, Momo looks over her shoulder and asks Isane if she is okay. When Tobiume appears on a nearby rooftop, Haineko demands to know what she is doing up there as she blocks Iba's attack. Holding her blade next to Haineko, 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto greets those present. As Haineko moves to her, Tobiume says Iba and Rangiku are in trouble, prompting Rangiku to proclaim they will not let Haineko and Tobiume get away this time. Stating this is what she was going to say, Haineko says Momo and Rangiku were lucky last time, for they caught Haineko and Tobiume with their guard down. When Haineko calls her an old lady, an irritated Rangiku assumes a battle stance and proclaims she will knock this rudeness out of Haineko. When Iba tells her to look behind herself, Rangiku turns to see Ashisogi Jizō floating behind them. As Rangiku and Iba express surprise, Ashisogi Jizō opens its mouth as a bright pink sphere begins to form within. #31. Shakkahō.]] As Rangiku states they should get out of here, she and Iba turn and run away. As Ashisogi Jizō closes its mouth and expels purple gas, Haineko says Rangiku is the one who is running now. As Iba, Rangiku, and Momo run around a corner, with Iba and Rangiku carrying Isane, purple gas floats past as Ashisogi Jizō follows them. Turning around, Momo fires three '''Hadō #31. Shakkahō at Ashisogi Jizō, who dodges the blasts. As the smoke envelops Ashisogi Jizō, Momo turns and runs after the other lieutenants. As the smoke clears, an angered Ashisogi Jizō activates its Bankai.Bleach anime; Episode 245 ' chases the lieutenants.]] As a centipede-like body comes out of the bottom of its body, Ashisogi Jizō grows larger as its wings fall off. As 'Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō' hits the ground, purple gas emits from its mouth. As Momo looks back, '''Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō' rushes forward and chases the lieutenants. Cursing, Iba says Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō is catching up to them. As Momo looks back, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō slams through a building. As Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō smashes through several other building, the lieutenants walk out of a destroyed building. Aftermath When Momo collapses, Rangiku calls out to her and catches Momo, who apologizes and states the poison has taken effect. As Rangiku says Momo is probably very tired, Momo states she is glad they are all safe before falling unconscious. As Iba asks her what is happening, Rangiku collapses as Isane calls out to her. As Iba realizes they have been poisoned, Isane falls unconscious. Cursing, Iba collapses as well. Meanwhile, as 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki prepares to fight 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, the ground begins to rumble. As Kenpachi expresses confusion, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō crashes through a nearby wall with its hidden blades outstretched before slamming into the ground between Kenpachi and Byakuya. As Kenpachi expresses shock, the dust kicked up by the impact engulfs him as the purple gas infects Rukia Kuchiki, 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai, and Ichigo Kurosaki, who fall unconscious. Later, as Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō stands in the purple gas, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, and 3rd Division Lieutenant Izuru Kira lie on the ground. Reverting to its normal form, Ashisogi Jizō tilts its head in confusion. Moving around the area, Ashisogi Jizō stands over Ichigo. As Ashisogi Jizō hits Ichigo's head, 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi laughs. As a startled Ashisogi Jizō moves behind a ruined wall, Yachiru stands next to it and states she has found it before proclaiming it is hide-and-seek time. Expressing irritation, Ashisogi Jizō expresses irritation before moving away. Chasing Ashisogi Jizō around the area, Yachiru laughs and tells it to wait. Grabbing its wings, Yachiru proclaims she has got it and lands on the ground. As Ashisogi Jizō slides before falling over, a laughing Yachiru plays with its wings. Freeing itself, Ashisogi Jizō flies up and makes high-pitches noises. Grabbing Ashisogi Jizō by the head, Kenpachi tells it to stay out of his battle next time. As Kenpachi says Byakuya had the chance to get away from him because of Ashisogi Jizō's interference, Ashisogi Jizō extends blades from its chest. Shaking it, Kenpachi asks it how it is planning to make it up to him. Stepping forward, Mayuri presses a button, causing Ashisogi Jizō to self-destruct and revert to its sword form, which breaks and falls to the ground. As Kenpachi expresses confusion, Mayuri states Ashisogi Jizō is his Zanpakutō Spirit and says he will not allow Kenpachi to do whatever he pleases with it. Walking toward Kenpachi, Mayuri states it is his duty to punish Ashisogi Jizō for betraying him. As Kenpachi curses, Mayuri smiles. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only